


Generations

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yun and Zeno have more in common than Yun originally thought.





	Generations

Yun sat down and huffed. He was tired. It seemed like when one thing settled down that another problem reared its ugly head. He looked around at everyone talking. Jeaha’s head was still bandaged up and Hak was practically a mummy. Yun seemed to be the only one who seemed to be able to help them. 

A voice startled him, “Are you okay?” 

Yun jumped and turned to see Zeno, who had a worried expression. 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Yun complained. 

“Zeno would say you are. The lad’s been working over time lately. If you want, Zeno can help. Zeno knows some medicine stuff.” 

Yun smirked, “You’ve never been hurt for a long period of time. You don’t know how to take care of wounds.”

Zeno pouted, “Lad, that’s not nice at all! Zeno knows! Zeno took care of Iksu when he was chased out of the castle! The boy always had a cut on him. It seems he hasn’t changed.” 

Yun sat up, “You took care of Iksu?” 

The whole group was listening now. Zeno smiled, “Yeah! The order was given to eliminate all the priests. So Zeno hid the boy and took care of him until he could take care of himself, well sort of.”

Yona smiled, “What was he like?” 

Zeno tilted his head to the side, thinking, “He was always distracted. Of course, Zeno was a lot like that when he heard the voice of the gods. They make it hard to concentrate.” 

“Oh yeah,” Hak said with his mouth full, “You said you were like Iksu before you became a dragon warrior.” 

Zeno nodded, “Zeno visited from time to time. All Iksu could talk about was how smart you were or how fast you were growing or how good your cooking was.” 

Yun blushed, “Sorry for that.” 

Zeno shook his head, “You two were cute! He actually asked me to get some books for you. Zeno got that medicine book and a cooking book.” 

Yun’s eyes widened, “That’s where he got them from? I was wondering where he got such pricey books!”

“Iksu has a kind heart. He has always been that way. He wants to help people and share what he has,” Zeno smiled. 

Hak smirked, “So if Zeno raised Iksu, and Iksu raised Yun. Does that mean Zeno is Yun’s grandpa.” 

Yun huffed, “What? No!” 

Zeno practically tackled him, “Aw! Why not?!”


End file.
